Witched United: Beginning of the Next Generation
by Moonlite Dawn
Summary: In a distant future on a separate world from our own, there existed a malevolent force so great and feared that many had chosen to forget its existence and the terror it had brought to the land. However amongst a battle of good and evil this force was awakened and took hold in the bodies of 2 creatures, one a young female witch and the other a brave young man.
1. Today When the War Began

**Witches United: Beginning of the Next Generation**

**Do not own any of the characters just the story.**

Chapter 1: Today When the War Began

The sky was dark and gloomy over the coastal plains of Meridian. Chris looked out from his camper tent and focussed on the sunrise that spread out over the dead plains where he, his siblings Wyatt and Melinda had been helping battle in a magical war of sorts. It all happened when a powerful sorceress called Nerissa had broken out of some crystal prison and had joined forces with a powerful demon who had self named himself the Source and had no known origins. With the teaming up of these two very different evils the Elders and some group known as the Council of Kandrakar had decided that witches and faerie like creatures known as "The Guardians of Kandrakar" should work together. That is where all the trouble began…

Naturally when the Elders meant 'witches' they simply meant the Charmed ones but as Piper, Phoebe and Paige were much too old to handle the rough and tumble that came with demon fighting they decided that the most powerful offspring of the Charmed ones would have to do. This meant Chris, Wyatt and Melinda were dragged into a war with their only other available allies being these so called guardians. Chris had naturally assumed these guardians to be big strong and powerful magical beings with enough power to over throw the Source by themselves but instead he got a groups of female faeries, two boys, a cat, gerbil and some smelly Golem (as in from Lord of the Rings) looking thing. To say he was unimpressed was the understatement of the century. Naturally being Chris he had no filter and voiced his opinion which got him glares and a punch to the gut from one of the guys – Chris is pretty sure his name was Caleb.

After Chris and Caleb had managed to mumble out some form of an apology, the group of 13 began introducing themselves and their powers to the group.

"Well, umm we're the Guardians and we can control the elements." The red-headed faerie, who had introduced herself as Will, said.

"Okay well then let's see it then!" Chris said impatiently earning himself a warning look from Wyatt – practically saying 'do you want to get punched again?'

"Right, let's show the brat what we can do girls!" the blonde faerie of the group, whose name Chris had remembered mainly because she was the most attractive of the girls in his view – it was Cornelia.

At the orders of Cornelia each of the girls took flight and began demonstrating their powers. Will began, chanting the word 'Quintessence' the girl managed to animate all the electrical devices in the room and then by aiming her arms forward she began to project lighting, initially it appeared she was aiming for the ground but the bolt hit just 2 inches from where Chris stood. He stood gaping at the floor thinking about how close he had been to being fried. He was about to speak when he noticed the next faerie begin to display her powers.

This time it was a girl named Irma – she had light brown hair and a tan complexion. She first started by changing the colour of Melinda's jacket from brown to yellow and then used some sort of mind trick to get Wyatt to start doing ballet for no absolute reason. Lastly she finished by manifesting water from her body and splashing Wyatt awake.

Next was Taranee – a coffee skinned girl who wore glasses. Upon command she began to light her fists on fire, projecting fireballs into the air and then used telepathy to tell Chris to watch out as a fire ball came flying his way. This was put out by Cornelia who had shot a mud-ball at the fire. Chris looked to her and their eyes met she simply huffed and looked away but Chris just stared – he later blamed it on shock.

Then Cornelia displayed her powers of telekinesis and earth by means of making a daisy grow gigantically large and then mentally throwing it half an acre away. Lastly was a young Asian faerie who had called herself Hay-Lin.

She began by moving air like it was nothing – forming a tornado by simply swirling her fingers in the air then she disappeared only to re-appear behind Chris, scaring him so much that he literally jumped from where he stood. Well actually it was more like he orbed from where he stood.

The girls began laughing and then looked on in shock as Chris disappeared in a swirl of lights and then came back.

"What was that?" Taranee, the only girl capable of speech at that moment, asked.

"Wait, you've never seen a white lighter orb before?" Wyatt asked piecing together from their vacant expressions and nods of heads that, no they had not.

"Well that's new faeries that haven't met a white lighter." Melinda stated looking to her brothers.

"Wait, what did you call us?" Cornelia asked, having just regained control of her vocal chords.

"Faeries… that is, what you are, isn't it?" Melinda questioned.

"Umm no, we're humans. Just regular girls" Will spoke for the group.

"Well ordinary girls with the power to kick some evil butts but who cares for labels?" Irma joked.

"Aside from that what are white lighters?" Hay-Lin asked out of pure curiosity.

This lead to the explanation of the entire magical world that apparently had been closed off to these girls: including the - non-fictional - existence of leprechauns, faeries, muses and finally demons.

"Wait demons? They're real?" Taranee exclaimed.

"Well yeah, that's what we witches fight all the time." Melinda replied.

"Witches…? So you're witches? All of you?" Cornelia asked voicing the last part specifically to Chris and Wyatt.

"Yes we're witches, male witches. They exist too you know – it's not only girls." Chris retorted.

"Sorry, it's just Harry Potter was a wizard and he was male." Cornelia replied merely just too agitated by Chris' rude reply to hold back her comment.

"So you're basing your knowledge of witches on a fictional novel?" Chris replied with a small chuckle.

"Well at least I know what witches are, I don't call you faeries!" Cornelia huffed.

"Well I'm sorry but there has yet to be a book on the world of Guardians! So we just thought with the wings and all you'd be faeries of something!" Chris snarled back.

This continued for sometime up until dinner when the group began discussing their tactics for taking on Nerissa and the Source's army. By this point Chris and Cornelia had stopped talking.

"So I was thinking that we use our combined powers to strike at the first wave. Chris, Wyatt and Melinda will pair up with the girls. Matt, Mr. Chuckles, Napoleon and I work as recon, taking out patrol that will hit later on." Caleb began taking in all the war strategies he had developed based on the knowledge Wyatt had given him on the Source and what he knew of Nerissa.

"Wait who elected you commander?" Chris asked still angered by his earlier argument with Cornelia.

"No-one but I'm obviously the best man for the job seeing as I have actual battle experience." Caleb muttered under his breath. He had been riled with Chris since the time they met and it didn't help that Cornelia liked him – otherwise she wouldn't have fought with him. He was still aiming to win her heart back after her and Taranee's brother Peter had broken up, and this brat wasn't helping his cause.

"Right well, if I'm mistaken you have just sent a gerbil, cat and two powerless boys up against what is sure to be the strongest set of soldiers. Plus once you get through your little set you'll be faced against Nerissa and the Source who I think will crush you to cinders." Chris stated standing up and facing Caleb eye to eye.

"Chris cool it! Caleb's plan is good and if you and Cornelia weren't too busy arguing you would've heard Matt explain that he, Mr. Chuckles and Napoleon have powers of their own. So sending them in to thin out the ranks further back isn't such a bad idea!" Wyatt said trying to make his brother see reason. He knew that Chris had been waiting to pick a fight with Caleb since he punched him in the gut.

"Fine, but unless we all missed Caleb explaining his all mighty powers I don't see why he should be in that little foursome." Chris replied.

The room went quiet and all eyes were on the floor. All except Chris', his were looking around the room wondering what he said to kill the mood.

Then Caleb looked up and spoke, "Because Nerissa is my mother!"

Chris's face fell and his eyes shot open. The big bad mother of all evil was this kid Caleb's mother? And everyone was okay with that?

"If she's your mother then how do we know you're not leading us into a trap?" Chris replied. His brother Wyatt stood up and glared at him like he'd just ripped the skin off a cat. "What?"

"Just stop speaking Chris, before you make things worse!" Wyatt said his face showing complacency but in his eyes Chris could see that he had treaded on a nerve.

"It's ok Wyatt. Well, Chris I've never seen eye to eye with my mother and ever since she told me of my link to her I have made it my vow to never let her evil seep into my life." Caleb said.

"Oh, ok. Well then I guess I have no further issues." Chris said as he sat back down.

The rest of the night had gone unhitched as the groups were made and plans were issued out.

It was decided that Wyatt, Will and Taranee would work together to hit the biggest groups. Mainly because of Will's lighting power and Taranee's ability to cause mass destruction with a fire storm and Wyatt's energy wave power that sent out a wave so great that all in its sites were immediately eradicated.

Melinda's powers of glamour and power glamouring were decided to be a valuable asset to taking out the demonic ranks. Since she could copy the strongest demons powers and use them as her own. It was decided that her, Irma and Hay-Lin would work closely with Caleb to infiltrate the demonic camps and work on the destruction from the inside out.

Matt, Mr. Chuckles and Napoleon would begin working their way to the back groups and take out the multiple soldiers guarding Nerissa and the Source. They would be let in by Caleb after he, Melinda, Irma and Taranee had taken out most of the soldiers.

This left Chris and Cornelia working together at the front-lines – much to their dismay. They would be working together to take out the bulk of the army by earthquakes and dual telekinesis that proved to be so powerful it could knock out 100 demons in one go – of course they were of a lower level, but still 100 dead demons was 100 less they had to deal with.

That was the plan decided upon last night and now it was morning and Chris sat contemplating the whole situation before they were to head out and begin their big bad plan.

**So what did y'all think? Worth continuing? Please also be aware that the first 2 or 3 chapters are a sort of prequel to the main story but they help develop the background. And yes this last part is supposed to link back to the first paragraph. It's sort of a start in the middle and goes back to the beginning thing. Also the WITCH characters powers come from the Jetix TV show. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED **


	2. The Sacrifices of War

**Witches United: Beginning of the Next Generation**

**Do not own characters just the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sacrifices of War**

It was now 8 am and time to implement Caleb's war plan. Caleb had gotten up very early and began getting his little army ready for battle making sure they knew what their orders were. Right now he was waiting on one last soldier – Chris Halliwell. That kid was trouble since he got here, he's been arrogant and a nuisance, what's worse he and Cornelia are getting closer whilst he and Cornelia are driving further apart.

"Damn it where is that kid? It's already 8:30. He's a half hour late!" Caleb muttered to no-one in particular.

"Talking about me?" Said a voice from the tent opening, Caleb turned around and came face to face with Chris.

"Not so much talking as I am cursing you."

"Well whatever, where's everybody else?" Chris walked forward towards a basket of fruit and grabbed out an apple. As he bit into it he noticed Caleb giving him the evil eye. "What?"

"The others are outside getting into position, just like you should be!" Caleb yelled. Chris had irritated him beyond his tolerance level and now he just didn't care enough to keep up the nice guy act.

"Fine! Where's Cornelia?" Chris asked in between bites

"What?" Caleb asked enraged by Chris's attitude. "Why do you care where Cornelia is?"

"Umm because, you partnered us up for the big demon seal off and round up plan of yours." Chris replied in a matter-o-fact tone that did nothing to ease Caleb's tension.

Caleb just hung his head low and he walked out the tent with his hand tightly clenched into fists – his knuckles going white, and his jaw set hard his muscles straining as he clenched. As he walked out he didn't seem to notice Cornelia walking by.

"Caleb? What's wrong?" Cornelia asked as Caleb walked by. Seeing that he hadn't even noticed she was there she got quite enraged, "Hey don't ignore me like that!" But despite her protests Caleb kept walking still not acknowledging her presence.

Just then Chris emerged from the tent, Cornelia turned around to see him as he smirked at her.

"What are you smirking for angel-boy? Is there something funny about my rage?" Cornelia asked deciding that if Caleb wasn't paying her any attention then she would just vent on the next passerby – in this case Chris.

"Angel boy? Really? Anyway, Captain Dictator over there says we should get 'into position'." Chris said as he walked by not glancing at Cornelia as he passed.

Chris didn't realise the impact of his words until he noticed he was hanging up in the air dangling by his collar. He looked around thinking that maybe a demon had invaded their base camp but he only saw Cornelia, her finger bent in a hook shape. It was then realisation dawned on him, there was no demon, she was using her telekinesis on him!

"Hey put me down!" Chris screeched.

"Not until you apologise for being an arrogant brat and stop ordering me around!" Cornelia screamed back at her floating hostage.

"What? I wasn't ordering you I was just telling you what Caleb told me! And I AM NOT AN ARROGANT BRAT! Besides I don't need you to let me down I can do it myself!" Chris said as he orbed out of his jacket and back onto the ground, he then flicked his wrist and pushed Cornelia back.

Unfortunately he didn't focus and she was flung further than he intended. Realising his mistake he instantly ran to her side.

"You okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to fling you so far!" Chris kneeled right beside Cornelia and helped her up the concern showing in his eyes. She noticed this and smiled at him then realised what she had done and turned her head.

"Well maybe next time you should control your temper!" Cornelia huffed at Chris.

"What? MY TEMPER? What about yours, you're the one who telekinetically hung me up by my collar!" Chris retorted.

"Yeah well I didn't choke you! Or throw you halfway across the camp!" Cornelia replied.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry ok?" Chris said raising his hands in defeat. He then got up and offered his hand to Cornelia, she took it and they both felt a jolt run through them. They let go of each other fairly quickly and decided it was best to meet up with the others just outside of the camp.

* * *

At the dusty cliff edge just a few metres from the camp everyone had gathered and they were just mingling from the looks of things. When Cornelia and Chris made it up to them they broke away from one another to stand with the people they knew best.

Cornelia however couldn't help but look behind her at Chris and his brother and sister and just stare for a while. It wasn't until Irma jabbed her in the sides did she stop.

"Hey, Irma what was that for?" Cornelia asked irked at the unprovoked attack to her sides.

Irma simply looked at her as if she'd gone mad and replied, "Oh nothing Corny we were just discussing the impending battle but if you'd rather stare off into space then don't mind us."

Cornelia scrunched her face up in anger at Irma's comment – somehow that girl always managed to get on her last nerves regardless of the topic they were discussing be it clothes or fighting tactics. Though that didn't mean Irma wasn't Cornelia's friend she was just an annoying friend – the same way her sister Lillian wasn't just her sister but an annoying pest whose simple existence irritated Cornelia beyond belief but still she loved the brat.

"There you go again!" voiced Irma.

"Sorry ok, I just don't get why we're still doing all this, I mean we were like 15 when we locked Nerissa away and what now 5 years later she just pops up out of nowhere and we have to drop everything and work with a bunch of idiotic boys!" Cornelia kept her face and body calm with her words but the girls, having known her for over 5 years, knew that she was highly irritated with the situation. They all were.

They had all thought that after they had beaten all the great evils Meridian had to offer that would be the end of it and they could go back to being normal but alas here they were again facing another evil but this time working with allies they had never known existed, the supposed Charmed Ones.

"Well nevertheless we're here and the sooner I get this done the sooner I can get back to my assignments for college." Taranee spoke, voicing thoughts the girls all had – besides the college work stuff, Taranee was always the more studious of them and that hadn't changed in 5 years.

Actually now that she thought about it, Cornelia couldn't really say much had changed about the girls since they began this whole Guardians gig, they were still the same girls as before. However as guardians they had grown a lot both in power and maturity towards their duties. That's probably why when Yan – Lin had asked them to take on this mission they hadn't argued and just accepted it without a word.

"Taranee's right, well except for the homework stuff…" Will – the group's fearless leader stated. She had actually grown to be a fair and just leader and wasn't as clumsy and unfocussed with her leadership as she was when they began. She had grown into a leader and friend that none of them could see themselves living without.

"Yeah and besides if it weren't for this guardian gig we wouldn't be as close as we are now and mightn't even see each other again." Hay-Lin stated. She was right of course being Guardians had brought the girls closer and introduced Will into their little clique, guess with every cloud there was a silver lining.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true Hay-Lin and besides do you really think I'd give up being an all powerful Guardian?" Cornelia stated sticking her tongue out and smiling. The girls just looked at her and laughed. Behind her she heard Chris laugh too and she internally wondered if he had heard her little rant.

At that moment Caleb appeared at the head of the group and told everyone to get into position.

"Wait what about the Reagents of Earth?" Will said worry in her voice as she had just realised that Matt wasn't with them.

"Who…?" A puzzled Melinda asked.

"She means Matt and the little furry animals." Chris said in his 'I just don't care' tone.

"Oh… yeah where are they?" Melinda asked looking around her to see if she just maybe didn't see them.

"I sent them on ahead as they have to start infiltrating the higher demonic ranks." Caleb said calmly as if it was a sentence he said every day and, on some level, Cornelia thought he probably did with him having been the rebel leader during Phobos' reign as monarch of Meridian.

Caleb caught her staring and just stared into her eyes. Cornelia broke the contact by turning away; she knew that Caleb had heard of her break up with Taranee's brother Peter and ever since he had been Mr. Nice-Guy. Obviously he still loved her and wanted to get back together but Cornelia had no interest in that – it had taken everything she had to get over Caleb the first time and she wasn't going to re-open those wounds.

Having his connection with Cornelia being broken Caleb turned to the crowd and continued, "Okay, so now we enact the next part of the plan. Hay-Lin, Irma, Melinda and I will infiltrate the demon camps and take out as many as we can from the inside. Whilst that's happening Will, Taranee and Wyatt you guys attack the bigger battalions in the central sector of the army and finally Chris you begin taking out the initial wave of demons before they can escape further into Meridian – they are just about over the border and we can't let them get close to any of the villagers. Cornelia you go with Chris and try to create a chasm of sorts to prevent this army from getting further ahead and then join Chris and take out the initial flank ok?"

Everyone nodded and the girls flew up into the sky whilst Wyatt and Chris orbed into position and Melinda – being unable to orb - was lifted up in the sky thanks to Hay-Lin's air manipulation.

* * *

At the cliff overlooking the front of the demonic / meridian made army Chris stood and surveyed his surroundings whilst he waited for Cornelia to get into position. He was surprised however when Cornelia landed beside him and upon noticing his confused expression she explained that Caleb had sent a message via Taranee and had told her to stay put for a while. Chris just shrugged and sat down onto the dirt, Cornelia sat down beside him.

For what seemed like hours but was in fact just a few minutes there was an awkward silence between them with each one glancing at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. Chris had come to realise that over the time since he met Cornelia he had begun to develop deep and intimate feelings for her and eventually he just admitted to himself that he had fallen head over heels for the ravishing blonde. Though he dare not reveal his feelings because he had a feeling Cornelia didn't return them and that she was in fact in love with his brother – his way of explaining all the looks she was giving him and his siblings during and prior to Caleb giving out the marching orders. Everyone loved Wyatt over him so why not this wonderful and gorgeous girl who was not just an airhead as he, himself, had expected but had a fierce fire within her and was in fact quite brilliant. Yep Chris was completely head over heels – little did he know that Cornelia felt the same way.

She hadn't quite believed that she could really like a guy as cocky and arrogant as Chris – and before anyone said anything, yes she did know that Caleb was like that but Chris was different. She thought of him as just wimpy and pathetic and had immediately removed any notion of attraction towards him as rubbish and chalked up her interest in the fact that his brother was the one she wanted. However over time Cornelia had begun to realise that she was indeed attracted to Chris and it wasn't until she felt that shock this morning when they touched, that she confirmed it. He was smart, brave and physically appealing but more than that he wasn't afraid to step on her toes to get his way and yet he still remained as chivalrous as a knight in Camelot. Yep, she was in love with Chris Halliwell.

So here on this cliff sat 2 people in love with one another yet neither knew of the others affections. They glanced at each other one more time but managed to lock eyes.

"Hey…" Chris said seeming unsure of himself which Cornelia took as odd.

"Hey" She replied back just as nervous as he was.

"Umm, about this morning I'm really sorry for flinging you across the camp!" Chris stated looking directly at Cornelia with the same compassion she had seen when he picked her up after the incident, but now there was something else something she hadn't seen in anyone's eyes since Caleb – love.

"Hey, don't worry about it I've suffered worse scrapes and besides I should apologise for almost choking you…" She said whilst looking down.

"Call that choking? I've had worse almost had my head cut off by a demon once." Chris rambled unable to stop the words as they came out.

"Really…? So did you scream like a girl then too?" Cornelia asked a smile playing on her lips.

"What no! I didn't shriek at all!" Chris looked at her and saw her smiling and just smiled back.

It was silent for a bit and then Chris leaned in and Cornelia froze. He kept coming closer and eventually their lips met and they were kissing. At first Cornelia remained froze in place and then she began to return the kiss making Chris moan in return.

At that moment a voice echoed in her head, it was Taranee.

'_Cornelia…? Where are you and Chris? We're in a bit of trouble right now!'_ Taranee's voice sounded urgent and it made Cornelia pull away from Chris. She smiled at his big goofy grin and then sent a message back to Taranee.

'_What do you mean where are we? You told us to hold still whilst you guys got into place!'_

'_No I didn't! Cornelia look down we were ambushed!'_ Taranee voiced and Cornelia got up and looked down at the field below and almost fell when she saw that a massive battle had already begun to unfold.

Chris watched her get up and asked her what was happening to which he got his reply when he reached the edge of the cliff.

"Oh my god! What happened I thought they were meant to signal us?" Chris shouted.

"I don't know Chris! Taranee just said that she didn't say anything!" Cornelia replied looking down with fear at the scene unfolding below her, she had to go help. She spread her wings out and was about to take off when Chris grabbed her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We'll go down together and fight from there ok?" Chris said looking Cornelia straight in the eyes. Cornelia just nodded and Chris orbed them down to the battlefield below where they joined the fight.

* * *

**That's all for now but look on here for more updates as the days go by**

**Also note that the next chapter is the last in this little prequel set, so that means from Chapter 4 onwards the real story will begin.**

**Read and Review please **


	3. The Battle to End the War

**Witches United: Beginning of the Next Generation**

**Do not own characters just this story**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Battle to End the War

Chris and Cornelia orbed into the midst of the heated battle. They looked all around them and saw hoards of demons surrounding their friends.

Taranee was shooting fireballs from her hands at demons lunging at her from all sides. Irma and Hay-Lin were grouped together in a no better position than Taranee. Cornelia watched her friends fight and noticed that they must have been doing this for a long time as they seemed completely exhausted. She turned behind her and saw Chris watch this massacre with as much horror and awe as she was feeling.

Suddenly from out of nowhere an energy ball came flying towards Cornelia, she saw it coming but was caught in a state of shock. Unfortunately Chris was in the same state and he found himself unable to protect her from her impending death, it was as if his mother had frozen him in this spot with her powers. He looked on unable to move when all of a sudden a sword came out of nowhere and deflected the attack sending it out into the open plains. At the hilt of the sword was a hand and attached to that hand was Caleb – he had seen Cornelia and Chris orb in and saw the demon launch an attack from behind Cornelia. Seeing his beloved in trouble he rushed to her aid and luckily had gotten there just in time. He looked over Cornelia to make sure she wasn't hurt in any way.

Then he turned his attention towards Chris glaring menacingly at him.

"What the hell Chris? Were you just going to stand there and let Cornelia DIE!?" Caleb screamed at Chris, who still looked completely dumbfounded.

Cornelia – who had come out of her stupor – watched the horrified look pass across Chris's face as Caleb's words sank in.

"Caleb, stop it! He was in shock, we both were… Otherwise don't you think I would have defended myself?" Cornelia stated adding in the last part when she realised Caleb had yelled at Chris for not PROTECTING her. Like she needed protecting, she was an all powerful Guardian with the power over the Earth!

"Look Cornelia I didn't mean to insinuate -"

"Can you two talk later? Get Chris out of his shock and help us fight?" Will's voice screamed from off in the distance. "Cornelia, think you could wipe some of these guys out with an earthquake or something?"

"Right... Got it Will" Cornelia looked one last time at Caleb then at Chris – who had finally broken out of his trance – and flew up into the air.

From their she gathered the positions of Melinda, Wyatt and Will and went about lifting the ground beneath the group of demon's surrounding Will and sent them off into the distance. Once freed from her circle Will flew up to join Cornelia and then proceeded to shoot lighting down at the groups of demons surrounding Irma and Hay-Lin whilst Cornelia broke Taranee out of her trap. When all 5 girls grouped together in the air they concocted a scheme to try and gather Caleb, Wyatt, Melinda and Chris together into one spot then launch a mass attack to vanquish all the demons in their current vicinity.

"Ok so Taranee and Hay-Lin you guys go and get Wyatt, Irma and I will break Melinda and Caleb out of there trap. Cornelia you go help Chris out. Everyone try and group up near that large rock over there," Will pointed towards a large monolith about 20 kilometres north of them, "got it?"

Everyone nodded and went off to rescue their new found friends.

* * *

Taranee and Hay-Lin managed to fly over to Wyatt who was wiping out wave after wave of demons with a wave of golden light. Taranee looked down and saw a set of demons creeping up behind Wyatt whilst he was distracted with the demons in front of him. She looked to Hay-Lin and saw that she too had seen them, they then both proceeded to fly down to the group.

"Hey demons you know it ain't nice to attack someone from behind!" Hay-Lin said from behind the demons. They turned around to look at her and then they sneered and one spoke, he had a slightly disfigured face that looked sort of like a bulldog on Botox. His voice was no better as it sounded like the deep barking of a seal. Hay-Lin forced herself to keep a straight face as the demon spoke.

"Look-y here boys it's a little fairy! What you going to do fairy? Sprinkle us with some pixie dust?" The demon hoard then chuckled all at once. Then from above the group came a second voice.

"Fairy dust? Afraid we're fresh out but will a firestorm do?" Taranee spoke as her glasses shined from the light of her flaming fists. Hay-Lin simply looked up at her friend and smirked. Taranee smirked as well before shooting down a flamethrower onto the demon group. They were shocked at first and then they began to attack back shooting out energy balls but these were deflected by a large gust of wind. They turned their heads and saw Hay-Lin with hollowed out cheeks and her arms seeming to paint the air. They didn't realise that she was bending the air current she had created and had merged it with Taranee's flamethrower to create a fire tornado.

The demons tried as they might but were unable to escape. At that moment Wyatt appeared,

"Hey girls, I see you're having fun need any help?" He said whilst smirking

"Nope we got this Wyatt!" Hay-Lin stated and at that moment she and Taranee increased their power and the flaming tornado collapsed in on itself instantly vanquishing the demons.

"Alright now that that's done lets head for that plateau up there." Taranee pointed out the monolith Will had mentioned before.

"Ok lets got then." Wyatt said as he, Taranee and Hay-Lin headed off towards the monolith.

"Hey Wyatt, why don't you just orb over there?" Hay-Lin said looking at Wyatt confused

The blonde white lighter simply shook his head, "Can't, I think that's how they knew we were coming they sensed my orbs – some demons can do that if they're powerful enough. So guess I'm gonna walk." With that he began walking towards the rock off into the horizon with Taranee and Hay-Lin following in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma and Will were with Melinda and Caleb as they finished off the last of the demons. Irma soaked them all with her water geyser, which like Taranee's fire originated from her arms. Afterwards Will sent out a lighting pulse and shocked all the demons.

Caleb slashed at a group of demons whilst Melinda fought them hand to hand. Suddenly a large energy ball came from a demon, flying towards her. She held out her hand and caught it mid-air, then proceeded to crush it in her hands. She then smirked and unleashed a barrage of energy balls from her hands at the demons surrounding her and Caleb.

Once all the demons had been vanquished everyone in the group stared at Melinda.

"What? Do I have demon blood on my face or something?" She stated looking into a pool of water by her foot for any signs of the messy battle the four had just ended.

"No! That's not it, it's just…" Will began

Irma filled in where will had trailed off, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Hmm… What?" Melinda looked at her comrades and wondered what had gotten them so flustered.

"That!" Caleb said pointing to the raven haired girl's hand, "You shot energy balls from your hands!"

"Oh… that! It's my power, Wyatt has his almighty twice blessed thing, Chris got Telekinesis and I got this chameleon ability." Upon seeing the dumfounded looks of the other she continued, "Basically I can mimic any powers used on me by simply touching either the power's source or the power itself."

The others nodded and then Caleb spoke up, "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"Well I was afraid you might avoid me, most other magical creatures do." She looked down at the ground and the group all felt empathy for the girl – a power like that could leave one feeling very alone. "Anyways, didn't want a cutie like you thinking I was a freak." Melinda said as she pointed a finger into Caleb's chest.

Caleb blushed and proceeded to stutter out something that sounded like, 'I would never thin you were a freak'. This odd behaviour of Caleb's reminded Will and Irma of how he had acted around Cornelia, before they started dating: they both smiled and chuckled a little.

"Anyway what do we do now?" Melinda said as she walked away from Caleb who looked a little disappointed to lose her touch.

"Well the plan is to meet up on that rock over there…" Irma said as she pointed to a large flat boulder about 20 km from their current location

"Well then let's go already." Melinda said as she began to walk in the direction of the rock, Will and Irma followed by a still blushing Caleb.

It was only then he realised that Cornelia wasn't here, "Hey wait, where's Cornelia?"

* * *

About 7 km away from where Will and Irma had joined Caleb and Melinda, Cornelia and Chris were still fighting off a large set of demons.

Chris used his telekinesis to group the demons into a large herd. They were about to scramble when they realised that the ground they were on was sinking.

In actual fact Cornelia had lifted up the ground around the demons trapping them in a bowl like crater. Then she and Chris used their combined telekinetic powers to lift up a large cactus patch and throw it into the crater. Cornelia then used her chlorokinesis to increase the growth of the cacti until they were so large that the needles looked like enormous spikes: these where then used at ammo to impale the demons and vanquish them once and for all.

Once the last demon was vanquished Chris looked up at her and then faced away.

Cornelia was puzzled by this action and voiced her concern, "What's wrong Chris?" She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Chris simple shrugged her off and asked where they were meeting the others. Cornelia pointed off into the distance at the large monolith and Chris began walking towards it, leaving Cornelia alone and wondering what had happened.

She then realised that Chris was getting way ahead of her so she flew up ahead of him and cut him off.

"Chris what's wrong?" Cornelia said looking at Chris with real worry. Chris simply mumbled his reply of 'Nothing' and proceeded to walk around her.

This got Cornelia angry. Chris kept walking until a large rock landed right in front of him. He turned around to see Cornelia with her arms around her chest and her face contorted in anger.

"Cornelia, move the boulder we need to meet up with the others!" Chris stated. Upon seeing the blonde wasn't going to fulfil his request he attempted to walk around the boulder only to find another next to it.

"Seriously Cornelia, stop it!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong? Did I do something? Because we were doing just fine until the battle…" She then moved closer to Chris. "What's wrong?" At this point her body and Chris's were pretty much one.

Chris then looked at the blonde, sighed and moved back. He turned around and then mumbled, "_Icouldn'tprotectyou"_

Cornelia however couldn't hear him as he spoke so softly that a simple breeze rushing by had drowned out his words. Hence, she questioned him again this time moving closer to him.

"What?"

"I couldn't protect you!" Chris turned around and Cornelia could see his face was red and his eyes held tears he had yet to shed.

"What? What do you mean you couldn't protect me?" Cornelia questioned her palm now coming to touch Chris's cheek.

He initially nuzzled into her touch but then pulled her hand down and turned around. "When that energy ball was flying towards you, I couldn't move. I wanted to! I wanted to protect you but my body was held in place by fear or something. Then when Caleb said you could have died I realised that I had almost lost you!" He turned back around to face Cornelia and his cheeks were wet with tears he had finally shed.

"I could've lost you! I couldn't handle it, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks now but I honestly don't think I could live without you. I-I love you Cornelia!" Chris exclaimed and he searched the blonde's face for any response as she just stood still.

He then turned around and began walking. This snapped Cornelia out of her trance and she ran after him.

"Chris! Chris, wait!" Chris stopped moving and Cornelia managed to catch up to him.

She then turned him around, "Chris, you can't just say you love me and then walk away!"

"Well I just figured you didn't feel the same. Besides I guess it's expected, I mean, why would you love someone who couldn't even protect you from a simple energy ball?"

Cornelia looked at the brunette and then hugged him. This surprised Chris but nevertheless he hugged the blonde back.

"Chris, you were in shock. We both were and I have powers of my own so I don't need you to protect me," Cornelia then lifted Chris's chin and kissed him, "And finally, I don't know if I love you but I'm willing to try!"

Chris's eyes light up at the words the blonde had just uttered and he proceeded to kiss her with full vigour and desire, Cornelia replied by returning this kiss with one that communicated her care for the boy and her desire to really give this a shot.

They broke the kiss apart and grinned at each other as Chris reminded Cornelia that they should meet up with the others. They then proceeded to walk towards the monolith just ahead of them with their hands intertwined.

* * *

An hour had passed and Cornelia and Chris were just coming upon the monolith when they saw a bright red head off in the distance. Cornelia instantly recognised her friend Will's hair and called out to them.

"Hey guys… we're over here!" Cornelia yelled cupping her hands to her mouth to increase the projection of her voice.

Will had heard a voice in the distance and immediately turned to find Cornelia waving her arm asking them to come over to them.

"Hey guys look its Chris and Cornelia!" Will exclaimed as the groups began moving closer to one another.

"Hey guys!" Cornelia said as she rushed towards the group and hugged her friends, Caleb inclusive. The Halliwell siblings did the same all just happy that each other was ok.

"So have you guys seen Taranee and Hay-Lin yet?" Irma asked worried about her missing friends.

"No, we haven't but don't worry Irma I'm sure they're fine Wyatt is with them and nothing can take him down. Well except for maybe Chris and me, but otherwise nothing!" Melinda said reassuring the water guardian.

Just then they saw a flash of fire up ahead in a cave and they heard a familiar giggle.

"Hey that's Hay-Lin!" Will said as the group rushed towards the cave.

When they finally got there they found their missing companions all cosied up by a warm fire. Hay-Lin heard the footsteps of her friends at the cave entrance and looked up to see them come into the light of the fire.

"Hey guys! You're ok, I'm so relieved!" Hay-Lin said as she embraced Irma, Will and Cornelia and then moved on to embrace Chris, Melinda and Caleb. The former two were a little shocked by the action but did not resist.

After they had all said their hello's and made sure each other was ok the group sat around the fire and discussed the next plan of action.

"So the demons can sense orbs huh? I guess that's how they knew we were coming but it still doesn't explain that message you said you got from Taranee, Cornelia…" Caleb said after Wyatt had informed him of his theory on the orb-sensing demons.

"Actually it is possible that someone with immense power had been tapping into Taranee's mind and used her telepathy to trick the rest of us." Chris said point blank as the group turned from facing him to looking at Taranee.

"Hey don't look at me I have no clue what he's on about." Taranee said as she held her arms up in surrender.

"Come on T think, has your mind felt more full or something?" Melinda questioned the young fire-wielder.

"Well… now that you mention it I think I did sense something or someone else in my head the other day but I just passed it off as stress." Taranee said thinking back to about 3 days before the attack when she had suddenly felt a presence surrounding her.

"Well that confirms it. Someone knew Taranee had telepathy and used a spell of their own magic to intercept it and mess with our war plan." Wyatt stated looking to the ground in deep thought.

"It must have been Nerissa. But wait! If she knew about the plan does that mean Matt and the other reagents are… I mean are they…" Will trailed off with worry for her purple haired boyfriend and his animal companions.

"That's my theory as to why they didn't complete their end of the plan and why they haven't contacted us since they left." Caleb said from his position near the cave entrance.

"Well we have to save them! We can't just leave Matt and Napoleon and Mr Huggles to die!" Will screamed at Caleb

"We're not going to! We're going into the main base to get them out." Caleb stated turning to the group and giving them the basic outline.

"Ok so we send Irma and Hay-Lin in to find out exactly where they're keeping Matt and the others locked up. Melinda can you mimic Hay-Lin's invisibility?" Caleb asked the young brunette.

Melinda simple nodded, "Yep I think that can be arranged."

"Ok then you go with Irma and Hay-Lin, help them find the reagents. Wyatt since you say you can suppress whatever it is that's trying to get into Taranee's head, you two will go in once Melinda gives you the signal that they've found their targets. Both of you will attack the demon camp and cause a distraction." The blonde boy and mocha skinned girl nodded their acceptance of their roles.

"Ok then Will and I will help you both out with the distraction once we're done helping Melinda and the others break the reagents out. Finally, Cornelia! You and Chris will go to the outer rim of the base and trap everyone inside removing any unwanted demons and then Chris you cast that repellent spell and make sure it's only us, Nerissa and the Source in the camp!" Caleb looked at his blonde ex and the brunette boy standing next to her. They confirmed his orders with a nod. Caleb however had spaced out as he saw the two holding hands.

* * *

**A/N: OK so I know I said that this was the last prequel chapter but I was writing this one and it kind-a became way too long for just one chapter and so I'm adding another chapter for this prequel set and that means Chapter 5 will be the beginning of the story.**

**Also I'm sorry for the long time between updates but have been busy with life in general but I will work as fast as possible to get the next chapter up. **

**Oh and please guys if you're reading this Review and tell me how you think this is panning out. **


	4. The Darkness Emerges

**Witches United: The Next Generation**

**I do not own the characters just the story **

**Also please note I have been spelling Regents as reagents for no other reason than my apparent inability to spell. Sorry for those of you who noticed and were annoyed – I have made sure to spell it right this time. Read and Review please to tell me what you think **

Chapter 4: The Darkness Emerges

It was later that same evening that found a shimmering figure passing through the well lit demon camp. Hushed footsteps could be heard if anyone were up to hear them. Most of the demons that were left had fallen asleep all but ten minutes ago, after Melinda had cast a sleeping spell on the entire camp.

Currently Hay-Lin was using her invisibility power to travel through the demon camp and try to find the Regents. So far she had looked in every tent but two, one large extravagant, the other small and feeble: she figured Nerissa wouldn't stay in a small and meek looking tent so she headed towards it just as she heard a loud grumbling sound.

She panicked at the sound and looked all around her only to find a large muscular demon sitting outside the tent she was currently trying to enter. The sound came again, like a bear and earthquake all in one and as she looked down Hay-Lin noticed that the guard was snoring – she deduced this was the source of the sound but nonetheless she treaded into the tent using her power of air to hover an inch above the ground as she walked.

When she got into the tent she saw piles of food supplies and weapons and a large metal circus cage. She approached it with caution only to find a sleeping Matt, Napoleon and Mr Huggles. The latter two were currently in their regent form otherwise they could have easily slipped out of the cage. Hay-Lin quickly became visible again, and looked around the cage for a set of keys or something the open the cage door. She found a large sword sitting behind some boxes and she proceeded to pick it up.

Just then she heard a rustling of the tent and turned around to find nothing. Passing it off as the wind she began to raise the sword and then suddenly,

"Hay-Lin what are you doing?" came a hushed whisper from behind the Asian girl. Hay-Lin immediately freaked out thinking a ghost or something was behind her, she open her mouth to scream but found a hand clamped around her mouth. She followed the arm and came face to face with Irma.

"What are you trying to wake up an entire army of demons?" Irma stated and when she saw Hay-Lin relax she removed her hand.

"Oh Irma it's just you, I thought it was a ghost! But how did you get past me without me seeing you?" Hay-Lin asked the girl and then suddenly a voice was heard from behind her.

"Hay-Lin, aren't you like 19 already? Why do you still believe in ghosts, I mean granted they do exist but still unless you're a witch or have pissed one off there's no need to worry." Said the voice, this time it came from beside her. Hay-Lin simply looked to her side and once again saw nothing. Again she was muffled by Irma's arm.

"Melinda! You're still invisible… no wonder she's freaking out!" Irma whispered giving the space beside Hay-Lin a stern look.

Melinda realising her mistake quickly set about making herself visible again. "Sorry, Hay-Lin I haven't been invisible before so I guess I just forgot that I was!"

Hay-Lin accepted the girl's apology and then a sound was heard from inside the metal cage. The girls all peered inside to see Matt and the other Regents waking up. Matt sleepily rubbed his eyes and then realised that there was a set of figures in front of him. Immediately thinking it was another group of demon's the boy instantly turned into his archangel alter ego Shagon and launched an attack at the figure on the far left.

Irma saw the light ray coming at her and luckily she reacted quick enough to jump out of the way.

"What are you doing Matt? I could've been killed!" Irma shouted only to be shushed by the other two girls for fear of waking up the demon guard they had seen outside.

"Irma? Is that really you?" Matt called from within his cage. He depowered back to his human form and walked towards the cage end nearest the light and saw the three female figures standing before him. "Melinda, Hay-Lin you're here too? Why?" the boy asked curious.

"Well we kind-a felt like dying by a ray beam and thought you'd be the right guy for the job. But I think we've had second thoughts so we'll be leaving now…" Irma said as she began to walk away.

"Irma… What she means Matt is that we're here to save you guys" Hay-Lin beamed at the boy her perfectly, orthodontically fixed, teeth. "Now stand back I'm going to cut the bars down!"

"Umm wait Hay-Lin don't -" But he was too late and the girl struck at the bars with a loud metal clang. The vibration was so extreme that Hay-Lin was left shaken and she managed to drop the sword she held and crashing into the pile of weapons that sad behind her. Naturally this caused a lot of crashing and tinkling to be heard.

The guard outside the door snorted but eventually went back to sleep. Upon his return to slumber the 7 figures in the room let out a massive breath. They all then turned to Hay-Lin who simply shrugged and whispered an apology. The group then set about finding a quieter way of breaking their friends out.

Little did they know that from the moment Hay-Lin, Melinda and Irma had appeared in the demon camp a figure had been watching them, smirking as they're plan was coming to fruition.

* * *

Waiting outside the camp Caleb, Will, Taranee and Wyatt sat looking for Melinda's signal. It had now been one hour since Melinda and the other two guardians had entered the camp and the group was getting anxious about the fate of their comrades.

"Taranee, can you contact them? They might be in a lot of trouble!" Will asked the fire guardian, and telepath of their group. She had been asking Taranee to keep in contact with Irma throughout the entire ordeal and this hour of silence had led to Will being overly skittish and annoying, asking the same question several times – she reminded Taranee of kids in a car. Though Taranee couldn't blame the girl, she was just worried about their friends and the fact that it Matt was who they were rescuing just made her worry escalate.

"Will, you know I can't there could be telepathic demons in the camp that would pick up on my communications. That would alert them to Irma, Hay-Lin and Melinda's presence, and that could put them in massive trouble." Taranee told the red head calmly, even though she had told the girl this over ten times.

Will simply nodded but her face will still tense with worry. Then she asked a new question: "But aren't they all asleep? So they wouldn't be able to tell."

Taranee turned to the girl, her face blank as she thought about her friend's proposition. Then from behind the girls Wyatt spoke; "Will we cannot do that because Melinda was only able to cast a light sleeping spell that would put all the demons to sleep but if the stronger ones were given a reason to awaken, they would. So in case some of those demons have telepathic powers we have to adopt a radio silence unless an emergency calls for otherwise."

The girls watched Wyatt speak and they could see that, even though he spoke with a calm tone he too was worried about the situation his sister had walked in to. For this reason the girls did not argue his point and for the next ten minutes the groups stayed silent.

After these ten minutes of silence the group saw something fly up into the air and come towards them. Their initial reaction was to take stance and fight, that is until the figure came closer and they could make out black wings and an aqua-marine vest. The girls instantly relaxed and Will took flight towards the figure. They met in mid-air and embraced passionately, this of course confused Wyatt.

"What is going on?" He questioned looking towards Taranee who smiled at the passionate scene playing out before her.

"That's Matt!" She then looked at Wyatt and noticed his still confused expression. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "You know how we told you Matt has powers of his own?"Wyatt nodded. "Well his power makes him take on another form much like how we become guardians. That figure Will is hugging right now is Matt's other form – he calls himself Shagon."

Wyatt nodded and stared on at the happy couple. Then a thought crossed his mind and he voiced it just as Matt and Will landed.

"So if Matt's safe and fine, where is my little sister?" At Wyatt's question the group turned to Matt/ Shagon hoping for a good answer.

"Well, Wyatt they are fine but because the other Regents cannot fly and you needed a signal to enact Caleb's plan Melinda sent me thinking I could help with the siege from the air".

Thr group nodded and then Caleb spoke up, "Ok so now we have our signal, Taranee you tell Cornelia and Chris to start trapping the camp. Will, you and Matt fly over the camp and pick up on our friends location. Then when you know they are safe send message to Taranee and Wyatt will orb us into the camp. From there we begin our attack." Caleb looked at the group and added one final thing, "And guys when we finish with the army we will go after Nerissa and the Source."

* * *

_Time skip – To after this plan has been set into motion_

* * *

The battle had gone well, thanks to Cornelia and Chris the demonic camp was trapped both physically and magically – turn out just as Cornelia and Chris entered the camp Chris had activated a crystal circle at the top of the crater preventing demons from leaving by any means. Now the two were joined with their friends and family in a massive battle.

The last of the demons were vanquished by Melinda and Caleb. Then the group heard laughter and saw a dark hooded figure alongside a young brunette who was dressed in similar attire to the Guardians. The group deciphered that these people must be Nerissa and the Source.

The hooded figure dropped his hood to reveal a disfigured face with a large burn mark over one eye. He wore various tribal markings all over his face. The Source then spoke: "Ahhh, the Guardians and new Charmed Ones! We finally meet!"

"Yes, but unfortunately we won't be getting to know each other as you won't be sticking around for long." Nerissa spoke as she landed beside the source with her staff in hand – in it was the seal of Nerissa and this stunned the guardians.

"Wait, how did you get your staff thingy back? We destroyed it years ago!" Hay-Lin voiced.

Nerissa simply laughed, "This is not my seal! This is much more powerful than that silly trinket and I have my new ally to thank for that."

"It doesn't matter we have defeated you once and we can do it again!" Cornelia screeched at the woman.

"That goes the same for you Source!" Chris chimed in, from Cornelia's side.

"We shall see young witch!" The Source spoke and then he launched an energy ball at Cornelia. This time however Chris did not freeze but launched into action and used his telekinesis to divert the energy ball back at the Source.

He simply caught it and smirked. "How sweet, the young witch has feelings for the Earth Guardian. Well at least you got to experience love once again before you died."

At this the groups launched into action with the Charmed Ones taking on the Source and the Guardians battling Nerissa.

All of a sudden a group of demons emerged from nowhere; they walked towards the groups with energy balls in hand. Then one of them was struck down by a laser beam that came from up above.

"Did you forget about us?" Matt stated from his position in the air.

Then the other Regents and Caleb launched into attacking the demon group.

* * *

The battle raged on for some time with neither side giving in. It seemed that thanks to their combined magic the Source and Nerissa had become even more powerful.

Then as the groups were backed against one another the two villains laughed before launching a thunderbolt and large energy ball. The groups just smirked as the group orbed out.

Realising their mistake the villains tried to move out of the way of each other's attacks but found their legs held in place by vines. They then looked up to see the attacks coming towards them and then all of a sudden…

The ground beneath Nerissa collapsed and she fell down a hole and from that hole came a large ghostly hand that grabbed the source and dragged him into the void.

This stunned the groups of friends who were now off in the distance watching the whole thing unfold.

Then just as fast as it had appeared the hand disappeared back into the void.

"What in the world was that?" Chris asked and then all of a sudden another hole appeared just behind the group.

From this projected another large hand and before anyone could react the hand grabbed Melinda and Caleb and dragged them down into the void.

"NOOOOO!" The group shouted and then they took action and begin attacking the hand only to find it had not effect. Suddenly a large energy wave pulsated from the hole and knocked every one out.

"NOOOOOO, Chris, Wyatt!" Melinda screamed as she was dragged into the hole along with Caleb.

When Chris and the others woke up they found no evidence of the hole or their friends.

At first they all panicked and many of them had begun to cry. Then Wyatt saw his brother standing still and realised he was searching for Melinda by trying to sense her with his white-lighter powers.

"Any luck?" Chris questioned his brother.

"No, I can't sense her Chris! What if she's dead?" Wyatt looked to his brother. He was breaking apart on the inside.

Chris just stared with his eyes glistening with tears, "Come on Wy, this is no time for joking!" His brother just stared blankly.

"Maybe they're in the underworld? I mean you wouldn't be able to sense her then right? So let's go to the underworld and find her!" Chris then began to walk away to tell the group.

"CHRIS! Have you forgotten we are not on Earth! We're in Meridian I'm not even sure if they have an underworld – the source brought and created all his own demons in his army!" Wyatt shouted at his brother.

This attracted the attention of the others and they came towards the two. Chris then just shrugged them off and wondered over the last place he saw his sister.

When he got there he found Cornelia crying and he sat down beside her. They were both still in shock – as was everybody else. And it would take hours before the groups set about finding their friends.

* * *

Melinda had just woken up in a dark, dank cave with very little light. She tried to move her body only to find that she was shackled to a wall.

She turned her head to the side to find Caleb hung up on the wall beside her.

"Ah, so finally the young female awakens." A voice spoke from within the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Melinda screamed at the voice not showing any of the massive fear she felt.

The voice merely chuckled. "My, my quite a feisty young girl aren't you?" The figure then revealed itself from the shadows and Melinda eyes widened at what she saw.

The figure consisted of nothing more than a dark mist.

"Surprised young witch? I am what was once known, as the Shadow Beast and I reside in this here cavern whose entrance sits below the battlefield you were just on." The figure spoke.

"Look I don't care who or what you are but I think you should run. Because if this place is where you say it is then my brothers will find me and Caleb and then you are in for a whomp-ing."

The figure merely chuckles again. "Foolish girl my cavern is not part of your mortal realm. I exist in an alternate dimension altogether. The battlefield where I obtained you from is merely one of the many entrances into my world. So even if your brothers tried they could never find you for we exist outside their scope of magic."

Melinda just stared at the mist as it spoke once more. "Do not worry young witch I shall not keep you and your young companion here long. I simply require two souls and yours are the only ones capable enough to be used in my plan."

"Plan? What plan!?" Melinda asked.

"You need not know all that you must know is I have been stuck here for millennia and now you along with your friend have given me the perfect escape route. But first I must infuse some more powers into you."

The mist then conjured up two balls of light.

"What are those?"

"These are the powers from the other two I captured. They were supposed to find me new hosts and now they have so they have served their purpose…"

"Wait do you mean to say that you're the reason Nerissa and the Source were working together?" Melinda queried.

"Yes, young queen. I required there services to find me two strong hosts to hold my power and help me to defeat all good in every dimension." The Shadow Beast spoke.

"Every dimension? And wait did you just call me a Queen?" Melinda was not giving up; she wanted to know what this being wanted with her and Caleb.

"It does not matter now all you need to know is that very soon you will help me with my plans."

With that the beast split itself into two and each carried itself along with one of the light balls towards Melinda and Caleb.

"Our destiny awaits us!" The beings screeched as they entered Caleb and Melinda's bodies.

Melinda screamed and she heard Caleb do the same. Then she blacked out but not before her and Caleb fell from the walls, the shackles holding them up sitting beside her in a pile of dust.

Then suddenly Caleb and Melinda got up – their eyes glowing purple. They looked to one another and laughed.

No one way to see the two again until twenty years had passed and an extremely magical event was to occur.

* * *

**This is the end of this prequel set.**

**Next chapter begins the real story. But please be aware this set is important for understanding the storyline in the next few chapters. Also this story will actually have more cross-over's being conducted alongside the W.I.T.C.H / Charmed, one.**

**Please read and review to tell me what you think **


	5. From the Shadows comes Life

**Witches United: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 5: From the Shadows Comes Life****  
**  
The week after the loss of Caleb and Melinda to the shadow beast had seen the Halliwell brothers and the guardians pulled to the end of their strings, but yet they kept searching. Months later they were forced to give up when no mention of a shadow beast was ever found and tracing their friends was no longer possible - magic was good but not that good.

In honour of the loss they held a memorial service and all of them wept for their lost friends.

At the conclusion of the ceremony Chris and Cornelia were the last two standing at the monuments used to represent their lost family and friends - they just stood and stared until Cornelia spoke up, "I don't think we should see each other anymore Chris..."

* * *

It was not until 5 years had passed that Chris and Cornelia met again at Hay-Lin's birthday party. The young air guardian had invited both Chris and Wyatt because the Halliwell's and the guardians had become closer ever since the incident. She was also aware of the fact that neither Cornelia nor Chris had dated anyone else since their split. Cornelia was depressed and turned down every guy that asked her out: the number of which she had lost count, but that's what happens when you're a famous model/ actress and from what she had heard from Wyatt, Chris was no better, he just kept throwing himself into managing P3 - the boys had managed to reclaim the club thanks to help from their mother Piper.

Currently both Chris and Cornelia were outside.

Hay-Lin watched the two interact carefully from where she stood. They were out on the balcony outside her restaurant (yes that's right Hay-Lin became a chef! What do you expect she loves to try crazy new things, and all worked out well because her restaurant is a 3 Michelin star!). She left the two alone when she heard Cornelia laugh. She knew everything would be alright from then on.

* * *

Over the next few months Chris and Cornelia had begun to see each other again. Although this time it was a little more hectic what with Cornelia's shoot schedule and Chris's business meetings (he ran a few of the most successful clubs in America), but they made it work.

Taranee was happy for the blonde, ever since she had started to see Chris again her spirit was lifted, she could see it every time the girls met up. Cornelia's face would light up when she talked about Chris, much like how Taranee's did when she talked about her relationship with Nigel. It was even worse since he had proposed the year after they had both graduated from Harvard law school.

Of course the day of her engagement party Chris had proposed to Cornelia.

* * *

Irma was never the type to get jealous of Cornelia but on the blonde's wedding day she couldn't help it. Yes she was happy for her friend but sometimes she wondered if she would ever meet her Mr. Right. She had dated nearly every guy she knew - inclusive of Wyatt but neither liked to talk of that drunken night - and still no Mr. Right. She wondered if she would ever have what Cornelia and Chris had, but she supposed not - I mean working as a teacher only let you meet so many people.

"IRMA!" Cornelia screamed at the water guardian.  
"Owww! What the hell Cornelia?" Irma shook her head just to make sure she could still feel it after that auditory torture.

"Why do you keep spacing out? Stay focused yeah? This is my wedding day and my maid of honour needs to stay with reality" Cornelia huffed at her friend.

Irma just smirked, nodded and took her place with the other girls at Cornelia's train. The church doors opened and the wedding march began to play.

* * *

Will had always valued her friends dearly even more so when she was in the maternity ward going through labour. The pain was supposed to be excruciating but thanks to the forward thinking of her husband Matt she felt no pain. And in this anaesthesia her mind began to wonder to her friends waiting outside the ward for news. It had been over a six years since Cornelia's wedding and the girls were still close and even helped Chris and Wyatt out with a few demons. They were like a massive family and just like family would, the girls had rushed themselves to the hospital on Matt's call.

They had wished her luck as she rolled by and she replied a hearty thank you. She remembers their looks of joy as she was wheeled through the ward doors.

Hay-Lin was in tears and Eric had his arms wrapped around his wife as he smiled happily. Taranee and Nigel chuckled as they held their own little 10 month old girl - Kendra, who was gurgling happily and seemed to give a small wave to Will as she passed.

Irma and her new beau Santiago were both waving excitedly whilst holding on to their 4 month old girl - Abigail and their 2 year old son Aiden. The couple had met through Chris as both men worked together: well Santiago worked for Chris but still...

Cornelia wished her luck as she and Chris held on to their two 5 and 2 year old boys - Orion and Nicolas - their 3 year old girl - Hayley and the 18 month olds - Hilary and Lyndsey (My god were they busy)

Suddenly Will heard a babies cry and turned to see a young nurse holding a bundle of pink blankets. The nurse happily handed the new mother her baby girl Isabelle.

* * *

2 months from Isabelle's birth Hay- Lin announced that she and Eric were set to have their first baby. At this announcement the 5 friends met up once again telling stories of their lives.

Hay-Lin was beyond happy not only was she having a baby with her high school sweet heart but she had support from all her friends. Yet she noticed Cornelia was looking down not really making eye contact with anyone. She wondered what had gotten into the Earth guardian and then she caught Cornelia's eyes and immediately knew what was wrong.

"Cornelia, I'm sorry we just forgot today... It doesn't mean we don't miss him." The air guardian spoke silently.

At this the others all turned to Cornelia and had a group epiphany. Exactly 6 years ago today, Caleb and Melinda had been taken away from them swallowed forever by the shadow beast.

* * *

8 months later...

Today was most probably the scariest day of Chris Halliwell's life. His wife Cornelia had found out she was pregnant not just 7 months ago and yet she had gone into an early labour.

He had been called at his office by his youngest girl Lyndsey saying that "mommy was in pain and she didn't know what to do". After a hurried calming of his little girl he managed to call an ambulance for Cornelia and left work heading straight to the elementary and pre-school to pick up his other 3 kids. From here he called Wyatt and rushed to the hospital his 3 children in tow.

When he got there he found his two littlest girls - Hilary and Lyndsey - sitting down with a nurse. The nurse confirmed his identity and then left the two girls with him.

After getting everybody settled Wyatt walked in to the waiting room and asked his brother all sorts of questions that Chris had no answer to.

This caused Chris to go into a panic and try to run into the ER operating theatre to find Cornelia and make sure she and their youngest were going to be ok. Luckily Wyatt held his brother back, managed to calm him down and get him to sit down.

Naturally this didn't last long and soon Chris was up and pacing the room. His boys thought it was amusing to imitate their father and begun to pace along with him.

Hayley sat with her little sisters trying to cheer them up and make them understand that their mother was going to be ok. Chris heard this and came to sit with his girls - the boys immediately following. He sat and looked them all in the eyes and told them that Mommy would be fine; it was just a case of their little sibling making themself known a little earlier. Upon hearing about their sibling the children flew into a frenzy of excitement.

At that moment a large African-American nurse came in to the waiting room and upon seeing the little family proceeded up, to talk to Chris.

"Mrhm...," she cleared her throat gaining Chris's attention, "Mr. Halliwell your wife and daughter are doing fine. If you'd like you may come with me to see them." Chris nodded and asked his brother to watch the kids and then left with the nurse.

When he got to the room he found a sleepy Cornelia lying in a bed next to a small incubator bassinet. Upon seeing her husband Cornelia smiled and introduced her husband to their littlest girl - Jasmine.

* * *

Chris beamed at the little bundle in the bassinet and held his wife's hand.

Meanwhile whilst Chris and Cornelia were fawning over their daughter Melinda had just kicked the head off a battle droid. Caleb was currently sword fighting with another droid.

Suddenly the room went dark and a voice spoke up.

"My servants - Queen Melinda and King Caleb it is time for you to reclaim my throne and rule over the world with the darkness I have given you."

The two once good warriors smirked.

"Finally we can wreak havoc in the world that deserted us and left us in these shadows to rot!" Melinda hissed her eyes were pitch black expressing only hatred.

"Yes my love we shall!" Caleb said taking Melinda's hand a gently kissing it. He looked up into her black orbs with dark orbs of his own and smirked.

The two then proceeded to laugh. Along with them came the laughter of a little baby girl - born not 3 months ago - her skin a pale white, hair black and eyes a mystic shade of purple. She looked up at the King and Queen her arms flailing about.

The royal couple looked at the little girl and then Caleb spoke, "It would seem, my love, that our little princess is just as excited as we are!"

* * *

In the chambers of Kandrakar an old woman stood near a fountain. The fountain was covered in vines and a top it a flame danced in the breeze. The old woman had her eyes closed as she meditated and the suddenly she opened them. Her face was a mixture of awe and horror.

She stood up bowed to the fountain and then walked out of the chamber. As she closed the door behind her she was met with a cat like creature.

"Luba we must prepare the ceremony. But first we must find the Dias of the Spirits for something terrible is going to happen."

The cat woman - Luba - simply stared shocked at the old woman.

"What did you see Oracle Yan Lin?"

The old oracle replied, "Something both tragic and wonderful..."

* * *

**A/N: first off sorry for the late update I have been massively busy as of late. Secondly I know I said this chapter would be the beginning of the "actual" story but I kind of thought this chapter was needed just to explain some key points for the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed it :) Stay tuned for the next Chapter and just a heads up - it will take place after a time skip.**


	6. New Guardians, New Worlds

**Witches United: The Next Generation  
**  
**Chapter 6: New guardians, New worlds**

It had now been 16 years since Cornelia Halliwell had her youngest daughter Jasmine. The girl was similar in appearance to her mother with long blonde hair and a fair complexion the only thing she seemed to gain from her father was her green eyes.

These 15 years had been entertaining for the Halliwell's first off Chris had bought and begun running two more night clubs and even owned a successful hotel in Hawaii. Cornelia herself was still on the modelling circuit but now she served as a designer over being a model: the change happened 5 years ago when her oldest son Orion (he was 15 at the time) was put in hospital after a car accident and she was stuck in Milan for fashion week. She felt helpless and when she finally managed to get to her son she collapsed at seeing him hooked up to wires his chest barely rising.

Upon seeing her baby in danger Cornelia made the life altering choice. Luckily for the family everything worked out fine and Orion was soon out of hospital and his father healed his injuries.

The memory was painful for Cornelia to recall but since then many good things had happened however this moment was the greatest.

She was back in Kandrakar after so long and as she entered the mystic realm she smiled remembering the many times her and her friends had fought alongside each other defending this place.

With her was her daughter Jasmine for a reason Cornelia had figured out when Yan-Lin had requested her presence in Kandrakar. The new guardians were going to be chosen.

* * *

Jasmine Halliwell was not a naive child her parents had made sure of that telling her all about magic and even teaching her a little. However that had stopped 5 years ago when her father had a vision of some kind and refused to teach his girls anymore magic.

Her mother however did not stop telling the girls tales of Guardians, telling them that one day one of them may become the next Earth guardian.

Jasmine was sure her sister Haley was going to be the guardian but when Yan-Lin called her mother and requested Jasmine, she was proven wrong.

Now she was in Kandrakar, alone with her mother - no non guardians were ever allowed to cross the veil into Kandrakar so her siblings and father had stayed behind. She walked with her mother down a never ending hall (or so it seemed)

Eventually they reached a room, or chamber and judging by the vines covering the limestone walls it was quite old. At the centre of this room stood an old woman.

Cornelia smiled and greeted the woman as Yan-Lin the oracle of Kandrakar. Then out of nowhere 4 more women and their daughters appeared and upon seeing her mother each of the women ran up to the blonde fashionista and they embraced each other.

The 5 girls just stood awkwardly by themselves until their mothers began introducing them.

"Jasmine honey, these are my best friends and the other guardians" her mother spoke as she introduced her daughter to her friends.

"This," Cornelia said as she introduced a young Asian woman and her slightly shorter daughter, "is Hay-Lin and her daughter Melody".

"Hi Jasmine it is wonderful to see you after so long! Last time I saw you, you were so small and adorable but now you're a beautiful young woman!" The one called Hay-Lin exclaimed.

"MOM!" Melody screamed. Jasmine turned to the girl and saw she had her mother's hair and complexion but had larger brown eyes.

After that Jasmine was introduced to the previous water guardian Irma and her daughter Abigail (she was like an exact replica of her mother besides her longer and straighter hair); next was the fire guardian Taranee and her daughter Kendra (she was paler than her mother and slightly taller but her hair was much shorter); finally there was a young platinum blonde girl named Isabelle and her red haired mother, the previous leader of the guardians, Will.

All the girls exchanged pleasantries and were about to ask more about each other when Yan-Lin cleared her throat.

"It is time to start the ceremony"

* * *

So there they were the 5 new guardians of Kandrakar. Before them was a pedestal and on it sat a Dias that was made of what looked to be black marble. On it were 6 designs each more unusual than the last.

"Well the time has finally come to pass the torch from one set of guardians to the next..." Yan-Lin began.

"You know I don't remember having to go through this when we were told to be guardians." Irma commented to her friends: they all stood to the side watching the ceremony.

"Grandma said something about how this was how guardians were once formerly introduced and that tradition was important now especially since we became the source of our own powers and our girls would inherit their powers from us." Hay-Lin whispered as her grandma continued her speech.

"Well I don't see why they even have to become guardians! There aren't any threats to Earth or Meridian ever since Phobos and Nerissa were sealed away." Taranee whispered.

"Well maybe it's something like with Earth Mother or the Source. Besides I think the girls are excited about their powers..." Will stated. Suddenly a harsh throat clearing disrupted the women.

"Ladies, when you're done maybe you could pay attention and call forth the aura meres?" Yan Lin quipped. The past guardians simply looked down whilst their daughters giggled.

"Right we're all set grandma! Just tell us what to do!" Hay-Lin spoke her face a scarlet red after being told off - god how she hated being on this end of the discipline.

"Well now girls, because you are now the source of your own powers you must conjure the aura meres from within you and impart some of your power into them. Luba will show you how."

* * *

Once the powers were sealed in 5 aura meres, now sitting on a bench beside the older guardians, Yan Lin was ready to start and then everything went black.

"Grandma is this supposed to happen?" Hay Lin asked a midst the dark.

"No Hay Lin, it is not! Something is wrong… quickly transform!" Yan Lin screeched.

Will looked around her and then clutched onto the heart of Kandrakar and called for the guardians to unite.

In a flash they transformed but then just as suddenly they reverted back.

"What happened?" Taranee asked panicking.  
"I don't know" Will replied just as panicked then the girls heard laughter.

"Still a great leader I see Will!" Called a voice that sounded awfully familiar.  
"Who are you?" Cornelia asked as a shadow emerged from the clearing darkness.  
"I can't believe you've already forgotten!" The figure sighed. "And to think I once wanted to be with you! Maybe this will clear it up."

The shadowed figure waved its hand and all the darkness was gone revealing the intruder. Once his features came into the light the girls couldn't help but gasp.  
"C...c...Caleb?" Cornelia exclaimed.  
"So now you remember. Too bad I don't answer to that name anymore; you may call me Shadow Lord." Caleb exclaimed an evil smirk gracing his face.  
"What are you on about Caleb? Is this a joke? Where have you been all this time?" Cornelia questioned stepping closer to her ex-lover.  
Suddenly she heard her daughter cry out and stopped moving.

A charge of black electricity zapped just missing her foot. She glanced up and saw Caleb's fingers pointed at that spot.  
"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." He then turned his attention towards Jasmine.  
"So I see you moved on Cornelia and this is your daughter? Who's the daddy? No wait let me guess Chris?" Caleb chortled seeing Cornelia's eyes grow larger her fear evident and increasing with each step Caleb took.

He then looked at the other girls and with a flick of his wrist brought all 5 guardians to be, together by the aura meres trapped in a giant dark bubble and with another wrist flick did the same to the guardians, Yan Lin and Luba.

"NOO" Their mother's screamed in unison.  
"Looks like I have prisoners now!" Caleb laughed.  
"Caleb why are you doing this? We're friends!" Hay Lin exclaimed.  
"Oh are we really now? So then why was I left abandoned by my friends in the shadow realm?" Caleb queried.  
"We tried looking we swear! But we couldn't trace you at all!" Will spoke calmly worried for the safety of Isabelle.  
"Humph, well it doesn't matter now and besides if I hadn't been in there I wouldn't have been given these powers by the Shadow Beast in return for loyalty towards him." Caleb then smirked and turned his attention to the two other figures that arrived.  
"Ahhh there here!"

The being from the shadows then appeared one was in a cloak but the other was a young black haired girl with purple eyes -Cornelia noted that she seemed around Jasmine's age.

"My love" Caleb said as he knelt before the person in the cloak. The figure extended its hand and Caleb kissed it and then it spoke in a feminine yet powerful voice.  
"Well Caleb I see you went to work quickly." The cloaked women spoke she then lowered her hood and the group could not hold back yet another gasp.

Standing before them in a black hooded cape was Melinda Halliwell. But something was different about her - her skin was paler and her eyes where just dark orbs her purple irises the only defining feature. In fact now they noticed Caleb's eyes were the same but the young girl only had the purple irises.

Melinda turned to them and spat with venom two words "Hello traitors". She then walked forward towards Yan Lin standing in front of her and smirking at the old woman's defiant expression.  
"Oracle Yan Lin it is an honour to meet you again after so long but rest assured it is not you I want it is the Dias. Oh and the aura meres of course." Melinda spoke.  
"You know that evil hearts cannot touch the Dias. Especially those that have been corrupted as yours are!" Yan Lin stated calmly.  
"Oh yes I know that is why I have my daughter here," she gestured to the girl beside her; "she does not have a corrupt heart and so may touch the Dias freely. And her grandmother was a guardian so she may take the aura meres freely as well." Melinda spoke proudly, a devilish grin on her lips.  
"Wait if her grandmother was a guardian then that means..." Irma trailed off.  
"Yes Irma, Lorelai is mine and Melinda's daughter. Did you think you were the only ones to have children in all this time?" Caleb laughed loudly at his ex-friends astonished faces.

"Any way we are wasting time, Lorelai go and gather the aura meres and bring them to me." Melinda commanded of her daughter.

Lorelai stepped forth only to have the ground below her begin to shake. She looked around panicked. Her father and mother stood their ground and then Caleb began to get impatient.  
"Hurry up Lorelai!" Caleb screamed at his daughter.

Lorelai kept going forth despite the shaking and then she touched the centre aura mere - the aura mere of quintessence and the heart. Her finger tips just touched the orb when a light began to shine and then her father's dark bubbles broke and the 5 soon to be guardians rushed forth but just before they got to the Dias the light intensified and forced Caleb and Melinda out of Kandrakar. The girls got to the Dias with all 6 girls touching it at once.

Suddenly each of the aura meres burst and a blinding flash could be seen and when it cleared Caleb's magic had fully worn off and the girls were freed but they did not move because just where the Dias had sat there was nothing. The girls had all disappeared along with the Dias and the aura meres.

* * *

Meanwhile on a magical planet 6 young girls were celebrating their victory and fulfilment of their quest. It had taken them some time but now they had achieved their goal and attained the magical fairy form of Sirenix.

However of the 6 Winx Club girls there was one who was not so happy. Bloom had been upset since hearing that her sister Daphne had been captured by the girl's new enemy Tritannus and he had used her knowledge of the Sirenix form to give identical powers to the 3 evil witches collectively known as the Trix.

The young red head sighed – even though her boyfriend Sky had gotten his memory back and they were happily enjoying the renewed vibrancy that brought to their relationship; she still worried for her sister.

"We will find her you know Bloom…" Came the voice of a young blonde fairy, and the princess of Solaria – Stella.

Bloom turned around to see all her friends standing grouped together, their faces showing their empathy for the young dragon fire keeper's plight. The red head sighed once again and then spoke to her friends, "I know we will guys, but still I'm worried about what Tritannus will do with her now that the Trix have their own Sirenix…"

The girl's all grouped around the young fairy and then Musa looked up and saw a mystical sight in the sky.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed leaving the group for the balcony outside their room. "Look at that!"

The girls followed the musical fairy and all stood together on the balcony and looked up at the sky to see a meteor shower gracing the night sky.

"How beautiful!" The fairy of nature, Flora exclaimed.

"It's magical!" Said the fairy of the waves, Aisha.

"It is wondrous but my star charts showed no indication of a meteor shower tonight…" The technology fairy, Techna stated and then proceeded to take out a small mobile like device to re-check her facts.

"Oh Techna, who cares if it was predicted… it's still beautiful, just enjoy it already!" Stella exclaimed taking away her friend's palm computer.

This naturally started an argument between the two and the other 4 fairies averted their eyes from the mystical skies to sort out the problem.

However, in a grotto hidden away in a forest sat the Trix and they too caught the night show.

"Uggh… it's so happy and pretty. I hope someone gets hit with one!" Sighed the witch with wild frizzy hair, her name was Stormy.

"That would at least be one good thing to come out of this…" Exclaimed the tallest of the 3, Darcy. She then turned her gaze to their final member, the mistress of the ice – Icy.

However upon finding the girl gazing lovingly into the lake she gagged and left her sister witch to be with her evil boyfriend Tritannus.

Icy however did not ignore the meteor shower and in fact was talking about the romance and evil of the entire thing with a hideous fish tailed creature – in other words Tritannus.

Even though no-one in their entire dimension knew it – they were all seeing the same meteor shower at the same time. From the castle of Domino to the Oceans of Andros everybody marvelled at the beauty of the sky that night.

If only they knew what it would mean for their entire universe and the impacts of that shower that would show themselves only 2 weeks later.

* * *

**A/N: Ok just a quick disclaimer – do not own these characters (besides the new guardians and the Shadow Beast). Also I know my updates have been really slow lately but expect them to pick up because I am officially on break so can spend more time on my fanfiction stories.**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to my reviewer Charmed Aura… thank you so much for the review and I hope this is living up to your expectations :)**

**OH also do note that this story is listed as a Charmed – WITCH fanfic but will be WITCH x a lot of other things as well with a special Charmed Legacy also thrown in: though I may develop that into its own story… not sure yet. This particular Winx cross-over set is placed after S5 E13. Also sorry this chapter is so short I just think the rest of the content deserves its own chapter...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. The Mysterious Girl

**Witches United: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 7: The Mysterious Girl:**

Two weeks had now passed since the mysterious meteor shower hit the magical dimensions and in those two weeks many people were left puzzled by the reason for the shower, one of those people was Techna.

The young pink haired fairy of technology had been furiously working on helping her fellow Winx club members defeat Tritannus and reclaim Bloom's sister, Daphne. However when a lag came in that particular data set she set her mind on the origin of those weird meteors and what they meant for this world.

Currently she was sitting at her computer typing furiously into the keypad to find any mention of unexplained meteors in the magical archives – yet so far her search was coming up with nothing.

From behind her Stella sighed heavily.

"Techna, you can't still be wondering about that meteor shower! It was _two_ weeks ago and nothing strange had happened since then. Just give it up already!" The blonde said getting up from her seat to stand behind the pinkette.

"Stella I don't think that shower was just an ordinary shower. For all we know it could've been linked to our Sirenix powers or maybe even Tritannus's!" And with that she was once again typing furiously into her computer analysis any data she was able to obtain.

The blonde behind her just huffed, "Fine! But if you insist on _this_ being your entire afternoon I will have no choice but to leave you all by your lonesome…" She turned behind her and saw her words having no effect on the other girl. "Alright then, I guess I'll leave you be." Stella said as she left Techna's room in search of excitement.

* * *

Flora was a very intuitive fairy and she had the same suspicions as Techna but thought that maybe the trees of Alfea's forest could steer her in the right direction.

So here she was outside immersed in the forest she had grown to adore over her time at Alfea. However, unlike many of her other forest strolls she found the trees to be completely silent as if focussed on something else.

Suddenly she heard a harsh whisper pass through their branches, "We must protect them!" was all that was uttered. Flora was curious as to what this meant and so she used her power over nature to communicate with the trees.

The nature fairy laid her hand on a nearby tree trunk, focussed her powers and opened a route of communication.

However she was not prepared for what she saw and let out a loud scream of terror before collapsing.

Stella had left Techna to her devices and decided to go for a walk along one of the trails through the forest. She was admiring the beauty of some wildflowers when she heard Flora scream and instantly ran towards her direction.

On her arm a communication device appeared.

"Girls," The blonde spoke into her communicator.

"What is it Stella?" Musa replied.

"Get to the forest quickly I think I just heard Flora screaming!"

Suddenly Stella came upon a clearing and near the other edge she saw Flora collapsed on the ground and rushed to her side.

When Stella had knelt down beside the nature fairy, the other Winx girls showed up standing behind Stella at first and then Techna stepped forward to check Flora's vitals.

"She's breathing but seems to be knocked out cold. We should take her back to see Ms Faragonda."

The other girls nodded before slowly carrying their friend towards Alfea. However once Aisha and Bloom had lifted Flora off the ground she mumbled, "She's in trouble must save… Linphea… ancient beings…" and then she passed out again.

At Alfea Flora was placed on the couch in Ms Faragonda's office.

"Oh my gosh girls…? What happened to Flora?" said the headmistress walking towards the young fairy.

"We don't know. Stella just called us and told us she heard Flora scream. When we found them Flora was on the ground with Stella right beside her!" Musa spoke softly.

"Stella? What happened?" was Faragonda's next question.

The Solarian princess told the headmistress about how she just found Flora in a clearing in the woods after hearing her scream.

Faragonda simply nodded and then walked towards Flora placing her hand on the girl's forehead. She closed her eyes and her hand began to glow. When it was removed Flora's eyes began to open.

"What happened? Where am I?" Flora questioned the others but they were just so happy she was ok and went in to hug her.

"Girls, not that I'm complaining... But why all the hugs? And why am I in Ms Faragonda's office?" Flora asked her friends again.

"Stella found you in the forest collapsed after you had screamed." Bloom explained.

"Really ? I don't remember…"

"I thought you might not." Ms Faragonda said from her desk an intense glare in her eyes.

"Why is that Ms F?" Musa queried.

"The reason Flora had knocked out would appear to be because she had tried to communicate with a tree. Upon using her magic on the tree something sensed it and went about draining Flora's power using it for its own devices. However because of your recent Sirenix achievement Flora was able to escape the hold and as a result used what was left of her magic, knocking her out."

"Wait does that mean my powers are gone?" Flora asked panicked.

"No, my dear. Whatever was using your magic did not mean to harm you and so your powers were not stripped just depleted. On that front you should be fine in a few hours after a good night's sleep but I believe you were also given a message. Do you recall what it was at all?" Faragonda asked.

Flora thought for a moment, "No I don't remember much at all. Except…" Realisation then dawned on the nature fairy's face.

"There was this girl and she seemed to be in trouble. I also remember something about the tree's feeling like they had to protect her. Before I passed out I heard a whisper through their branches saying just that. But otherwise there is nothing." She concluded.

Faragonda thought for a while and then spoke.

"I think whatever had drained Flora was only here temporarily. I believe it was calling her power over nature to come and protect something. This young girl… I don't know what role she plays but I do know that this could have something to do with Tritannus."

"So what should we do headmistress Faragonda?" Aisha asked.

"Well Aisha I think you should find this girl and see why she needs protecting. But proceed with caution girls."

The Winx all nodded and then proceeded to leave the headmistress's office.

* * *

Once they were outside the girls began to discuss what they were going to do and then suddenly Flora screamed and dropped to the ground clutching her head.

"Aaaaaah the tree's their screaming. I think, I think they're going somewhere." Flora said.

Suddenly they heard another scream from behind them and turned to see Crystelle, the princess of Linphea, drop to the floor much like Flora.

Then suddenly they felt the earth beneath them move and turned to the forest to see the trees change colour and begin to die.

Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. Flora and Crystelle were no longer in pain but still appeared fairly weak. More importantly it seemed that all the greenery and plants around Alfea had died leaving nothing but a wasteland up to the lake.

"What happened?" Bloom asked looking around at the desert that now surrounded Alfea.

"All the plants are dead…" Aisha stated her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"No…" Whispered Flora, from her position on the ground.

"They're not dead, the plants have moved."

"Wait what? How can they move?" Stella stated a bit too harshly.

"It's simple," Crystelle said from behind the group. "As every Linphean knows plants are simply magical representations of earthly spirits and remain in one place as long as their spirit does but if their spirit chooses to move the plant will die only for another to re-appear in another part of the galaxy – this is simply the spirit re-homing themselves."

Flora nodded, "Crystelle is right. And it seems that the plants around Alfea have all moved, but I think it's more than that it feels like all the plant life on Magix is gone…"

The girls all looked at each other and then Techna's phone beeped.

"Flora I think you're right, look at this…" The girl hit a button on her phone and a holographic image of a woman in a blazer appeared.

"That's right folks it seems as though after that earthquake earlier today all the plant life in Magix is gone and not only that but it seems reports from all over the magical dimension indicate the same thing happening. Even Earth seems to have suddenly lost all its greenery. But the worst news is that it would seem that faeries with powers bound to nature are much weaker inclusive of Dianna the great nature fairy of the Amazons. For now that is all the coverage we have; but stay tuned for further developments." Then the holographic woman disappeared.

"Ok so if all the plant life has _moved_… Where did they all go?" Techna asked the group and all the girls had blank faces.

"Well if they have moved then somewhere there must be reports of overgrowing plants somewhere. Right?" Musa asked the group. This prompted Techna to do a search for any such reports.

"No there are no reports like that but it would seem that only two planets weren't affected by the plant life loss. Those would be Andros and Linphea." The pinkette commented.

"So that means that soon one of those two planets will be overrun with plants!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Ok so what are we going to do? There is no way we can take the Odyssey to both planets in time and with all the plants in the magical dimension moving to one of them being late could mean big trouble." Stella said.

"Well I think I should go to Linphea. I need to make sure my home is safe." Flora stated and the other girls agreed.

"Ok so then Aisha, Musa and Techna will go to Andros and Flora, Stella and I will go to Linphea!" Bloom directed the girls each nodding as they were given the plan.

"But wait Bloom how will we get to both places at once?" Stella asked their leader.

"Well because Andros is all ocean we could use the Odyssey to explore it faster…",

"And we could use our zoomix wings to transport us to Linphea." Aisha and Flora said together.

Bloom nodded. "So that's the plan then."

Then a voice spoke from behind them, it was Crystelle.

"Flora if you are going to Linphea then I will go with you. It's the only way I can be assured that my people are safe."

Flora shook her head. "No, with all due respect your majesty there could be a real danger present and if you were to get hurt…"

"Flora I am the princess of Linphea and I can't just stand by while my planet is in danger!" Crystelle interrupted then her voice softened, "Flora I know you're worried and I thank you for that but this is my planet and it is my duty…" the young princess trailed off.

Flora's eyes softened and she smiled slightly before agreeing to the girl's request.

"Alright then," Bloom said as she Flora and Stella got into position, "WINX BELIEVIX" They shouted before they began to transform.

Once both groups were set Flora held Crystelle's hand as she called forth her zoomix wings and then the 4 set off for Linphea.

After they had teleported away, Aisha, Musa and Techna set off for the coast to catch the Odyssey to Andros.

However neither group were prepared for what they would find upon their arrival.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Royal Throne room of Andros's sea kingdom Tritannus sat on his throne wondering what his next move was going to be.

Then from out of nowhere a black hooded figure appeared.

"Who are you and what is it you want." Tritannus spoke his displeasure clearly evident in his voice.

The figure laughed. "My dear boy you should not be so quick to the fight – especially one you are set to lose."

With that the figure shot out a bolt of black lightning aiming it directly at Tritannus. It hit without fail and the monstrous mer-thing fell, defeated.

The figure then dropped its hood and picked up Tritannus's trident. When he turned to look at his new underlings all they could see was the black of his eyes.

"You all work for me now. But do not worry Tritannus is safe… For now!" He said as Tritannus was sealed in a cage made of the same lightning that had knocked him out cold.

* * *

A/N: And that is the 7th chapter in this story set. I hope you guys are liking this so far and I appreciate all the favourites and alerts people are setting up for this story. Remember to read and review


End file.
